Cas Finds His True Identity
by DezzieWinter
Summary: Cas had been searching for his Father. Unbeknownst to him his Father has been under his nose the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah Sammy that was the suckiest story I've ever heard! You're such a girl!" Sam made his Bitch face and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Samuel is not a girl. However Lucy is." Dean jumps in the air and swears,

"Damn it Cas! Warn a guy before you do that Angel thing!"

"Wait what? Who's Lucy, Castiel?" Sam asks confused.

"Who's Lucy?" Sam just nods at Cas.

"Is she you're girlfriend Cas?" Dean mocks the angel. Cas's head tilts to the side.

"No, Lucy is Lucifer. I thought you knew this?" Cas just watches as both men do a face plant wondering what was wrong with the humans.

"Uh what the fuck?" Was Dean's helpful reply.

"So is the story of Lucifer's fall wrong then?" Sam asked the angel. A nod and Cas asks,

"Would you like to hear the true version?"

"Of course Cas! I mean how the Hell did anybody get that wrong?"

"I heard it was because the Church thought that a woman could not be the Devil. A lot of the books of the Bible are missing or modified actually. You humans are very prejudiced towards women." Was Cas's answer. Dean shakes his head while Sam rolls his eyes.

"Figures," they both mutter.

"I heard this story from Uriel, who heard it from Zachariah, who heard it from Raphael, who heard it from Gabriel, who heard it from Michael himself. Would you like to hear it?" Dean and Sam both respond in the positive and Cas settles himself on the mattress beside Dean, getting ready to tell the tale he heard from the other Angels.

"It was one day when the Earth was new. I was not born at the time you see, which is why I've only ever heard of this story. Lucifer was in a foul mood, which was uncommon to say the least. Usually Lucifer was one of the best natured of the angels. She was storming through the Heavens screeching for Michael. I heard she left a wake of destruction in her wake. Poor Johpiel was thrown into the lake. Before she found Michael however, she ran into God. He apparently asked her how she was doing and then she cussed him out in front of the whole Host. He got madder and madder and then cast her out of Heaven."

"So how did the other angels fall then?" Dean rolls his eyes at Sam.

"Obviously they were the angels that were in her garrison and were loyal to her Sammy." Cas and Sam just look at Dean with wide eyes. Sam shakes his head and asks,

"So why was she so upset then?" Cas shrugs and Dean scoffs.

"She was preggers Sam, I mean come on everybody knows this besides the Cherubs." Cas's mouth had fallen open. His head cocked to the side and his stare was starting to annoy Dean.

Suddenly Dean's face paled and he yells,

"What the crap does she want Sammy for then?" Cas just gives Dean 'the look' and Dean passes out. Sam looks between Dean's fallen form and Cas. Cas shrugs and responds to Sam's look with,

"You're brother has a dirty mind Samuel." Cas stands up and with a blink of an eye he is gone.

Cas reappears in front of Gabriel and says,

"You owe me thirty bucks." Gabriel pulls a bitch face that reminds Cas of a certain human, but shrugs it off pocketing the money. He makes to leave and then tilting his head to the side he asks,

"Was the reason that Lucifer fell because she was pregnant?" Gabriel jumps and mutters,

"See ya later Cassy!" before disappearing.

"Perhaps I should ask Raphael then? Or perhaps I can find Michael? He's been missing for several years. Not as long as Father, but he has been missing for a while."Cas shrugs and then disappears in a flurry of feather as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this! This story is AU. There may be some Season 5 spoilers. Also I do not own Supernatural. Also I'd like to say special thanks to my friend who inspired this!

With a fluttering of wings Gabriel appeared beside Raphael. Raphael raised his eyebrow at the disheveled Archangel. Leaning over it was all Gabriel could do to get his breath back.

"Cas-Dean-birth-remembers." Raphael, without even looking at Gabriel, smacks the youngest Archangel in the back of his head. Fortunately for Gabriel, Raphael wasn't paying attention when he flipped the older Angel off.

"What nonsense are you babbling on about now idiot?" Raphael remarks scathingly.

"I said Cas wants to know if Lucifer was pregnant because Dean Fucking Winchester remembers Lucifer being pregnant and that being the reason why she fell, but he shouldn't be because he's just a vessel. So how the flying monkeys does he know that?" Gabriel puffs up to his full height (which admittedly isn't much) and pokes Raphael in the chest.

"What the? Gabe?" Gabriel blinks slowly at the towering form of the younger Winchester bother Sam.

"Rat assed bastard Raphael flinging me out of Heaven, he didn't even give me any answers." Was the mumbled reply from Gabriel.

"You just lay there. Dean come on man! Wake up already!" Sam cries exasperated. Dean just turns over mumbling something that suspiciously sounds like double bacon cheeseburgers. Sam sighs and picks up his book on law settling down to wait for Dean to wake up. Gabriel watches Sam out of the corner of his eye deciding that he just might get more answers here than with his brothers and err- sisters. Gotta remember them.

Meanwhile Castiel was searching through the ancient tomes of knowledge that the Angels possessed. It could be said that perhaps Castiel was smarter than his Archangel older brother Gabriel. Castiel knew that asking the other angels would result in some sort of punishment or pain and he wasn't even as high up as Gabriel was. The story of Lucifer's fall was told to the cherubs. The ones who weren't born yet at the time it happened. It served to remind them of their places. Now that Castiel thought about it, wasn't it like those 'fairy tales' that humans told their offspring? He'd ask Dean when he was done.

Castiel tilted his head to the side with a frown when he saw a dusty book hidden on the back of the shelf he was currently looking through. _The Angel Bible: The Chronicles of Michael _was small, but in Heaven that could mean a lot of things. Castiel grabbed the book and carefully replaced the books back as they had been. He made his way towards a back corner and sank into a dusty couch.

_For Heaven this place sure is dusty._ Or at least that's what Castiel believed that Dean would say. A smile graced his features before he opened the book and began to read.

Back with the Winchesters and the lone Archangel Dean had finally woken up. Albeit it was because Gabriel had decided he was tired of waiting and doused the poor sleeping hunter with ice cold water. Sam cleared his throat and was going to ask Dean a question, but Gabriel beat him to it,

"So Dean-o how'd you know that dear old Lucy fell because she was with child?" Both Dean and Sam gave him a look.

"I don't know man. I just did. It was like Cas was telling me something I already knew, but with a lot of parts missing. For some reason I just knew it had to be because the other angels were watering it down and censoring it for the babies. And Cas is just a baby. Or he wasn't born at the time, but now he's just out of the nursery. It's not right that someone as young as Cas be sent on a job meant for someone older and better able to interact with the humans. Cas has so much trouble because he's so young. How could you let him be sent out to do the angel's dirty work Gabriel? It's your job to look after him and to protect him. You promised man." Dean let out a long sigh. It sounded as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. And Gabriel was beginning to think that just maybe it did.

"Dean-o. I'm thinking that maybe my brothers weren't truthful with me. You always feel compiled to protect everyone don't you? Especially when given a direct order to do so?"

"Yeah Gabriel I do. I also know why. I'm like Anna aren't I?" All Gabriel could do was nod.

Castiel jumped from his chair and dropped the book he had been reading.

"No…." he whispered horrified.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the formatting. I haven't figured it out yet. =/ Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read this. And I feel bad for Gabe this chapter. So short filler chapter, hope you enjoy.

"No…." he muttered horrified. Castiel looked at the book he had just dropped with wide eyes. His heart was fluttering widely and he felt light headed. It just wasn't possible. Castiel froze when he heard voices floating across the isles. He thanked his Father –no- God that he was hidden in one of the alcoves.

"I do not care! You will find me that book you incompetent fool! Do you understand me? Castiel cannot find it!" roared a voice that made Castiel shake and quake with fear. Oh how he wished he was back on earth with-no he mustn't think that! Oh he was so confused!

"But Sir Raphael! He does not have that kind of clearance! He's a baby, a cherub for goodness sakes! How would he even get an inkling to look for his heritage? None of the cherubs learn of who their true parents are until they reach a very high rank!" replied a meek, but equally outraged voice.

"Fool! It came from stupid Gabriel's mouth! That idiot knows not what he told me because he's too stupid and gluttonous to understand anything. Luckily for me he's too much of a coward to have stuck around and done any damage that I would need to fix. I will rule Heaven, but only if Michael doesn't come back first. So help me if I have to kill Castiel I will. He may be dead earlier than I had planned. Who do we have that could replace him as the Winchester's guardian angel?" Castiel shuddered, grabbed the book, and quickly fled from Heaven.

Where was he supposed to go? His brothers would find him. Raphael, kind Raphael that had healed his skinned knees, wanted him dead! He'd go to De- NO! He couldn't deal with that. Samuel would be with him and Castiel wasn't chancing finding Gabriel. Where else was there to go? He felt a tear slip down his face as he whispered in the wind,

"Forgive me," and disappeared leaving his phone and trench coat on the ground.

"Don't give me that bitch face Sammy!" I'd've told you if I had remembered! How was I supposed to know that I was an Angel! For the smart one in the family you sure aren't using that brain you prize so much." Dean's face was once again in his hands as it had been for the past few hours.

_How could I have forgotten? Poor Cas, how could I leave him all alone? How could I do that to him? To my own- No not going there now. _

"Uh Dean-o? You might want to know that Cassy has gone missing. And that he also has a warrant out for his head. Apparently he's stolen a Holy Book and is now considered a Fallen."

"WHAT? SON OF A BITCH!" Dean roared as he jumped from his seat. He stormed towards the door as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He stopped in the doorway however, when he saw something sitting there.

"What the?" He asked bending down. All the blood drained from his face as he saw what was at his feet. Sam came up behind him and muttered,

"Oh no." On the ground at Dean's feet were Cas's trench coat and his cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have to find Cas! I swear to God if any of those Angel Dicks touch _my son _I'll show them what I'm capable of!" Dean exploded at the sky. Gabriel pushed Sam out of the way and jumped onto Dean's back, disappearing in a flash of white light.

"Okay I'll just stay here! See if Castiel comes back! Don't worry about me!" Sam pouted.

Dean flung Gabriel off as soon as they landed.

"Dean! You idiot you almost fired Sam! You need to get control over your anger! It's releasing your Grace! If the other Angels figure it out they will go after Cas to get to you! Then when they get you, cause we all know you'll go, they will kill him in front of you! I have seen it happen. Since Father and since well you've been gone so much has gone wrong in Heaven! Please use your head. For Cassy's sake." Gabriel almost sobbed, almost because he was as prideful as Dean.

"Gabriel, that's my son. What am I supposed to do? Sit on my ass and twiddle my thumbs? He's my son! I left him alone! I owe him. I-I'm worse than my Father. I can't believe I did that. The worst part is I can't even remember fucking why!" Dean's fist connected with a tree and he relished in the slight pain. It was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. He failed his son and he didn't even know he had one.

"Oh God Cas, please forgive me. I swear I'll make it up to you. Just come back to me. Please Cas!" Dean wasn't a man of prayer, but he'd sell his soul to the Devil for his family.

"Dean-"

"Go to Sammy. Make sure he's safe." Dean heard a flutter of wings. His back hit the trunk of the tree and he sank to the ground.

"Cas please! Please! Damn it Castiel! You get your feathery baby ass down here! Right now! You can hate me all you want, but come here! I can't have you die!" Dean launched himself when he heard a flutter of wings. Curly, disheveled hair, bright blue eyes filled with tears. Dean wrapped his arms around his son.

"Dean why?" Cas gasped between sobs.

"I didn't know. I didn't know Cas. I didn't know. Please forgive me." Cas just pushed himself closer to his father.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I'll probably post a Thanksgiving fic. This should be updated later this week.


	5. Chapter 5

"I finished reading the book Dean. I know why you did what you did. Why you fell and I forgive you. I refuse to tell you what I know though. I believe that you should remember it on your own. You would believe your memories more than you would believe me or a book and you know that." Cas mumbled into Dean's neck. Cas felt sure that Dean- no _his Father_- would crush him if he held him any tighter.

"What book Cas?" Dean asked.

"A book I found in Heaven. I'm so confused though. I need answers that I know you can't give to me right now. I know I shall have to wait. I am not going to ask my – the woman who gave birth to me. I'm not sure if I believe what the book says in that regards. Also I'd rather stay far far away from her. As should you, which is one reason why I'm not going to tell you." Dean gripped Cas even tighter.

"You have to be careful. You're not going to be leaving my side. Before you fight me on this Cas you need to know. The Host wants you dead. They put a warrant out for your head. I swear when I get my Grace back I am going to kick some Angel ass." A soft sigh escapes Cas's lips. He looks into Deans eyes and mummers,

"Let's go home. To Bobby's, please Dad?" Dean hmm's in agreement and with a flutter of wings they were at the motel. Although, from what they flew in on they wished they'd just gone straight to Bobby's. Dean shoved Cas's head into his chest and bellowed,

"I'm going to kill you both! There is a child here!" Cas growled at being called a child. Dean chuckled and said,

"At least you don't have your trench coat on. I can't call you a baby in a trench coat." Cas pushed away and huffed in his 'I shall smite you' voice,

"I am not a cherub anymore Dad!" Dean smiles and ruffles Cas's hair laughing,

"Of course not. You just came out of the nursery. You're a fledging now Cas. That's much cooler." If looks could kill….

"I am an Angel of the Lord!" Cas thundered.

"But you're technically not old enough to be," was Dean's reply.

"Mother Hen." Cas huffed under his breath.

"Oh I'm not the real mother hen. Bobby is, speaking of which aren't we heading home?" Dean turned around when he heard Sam clear his throat.

"Uh-Dean-" Sam started only to be cut off by Dean.

"Nuh-huh, shut it Sam. Get your things. We're out of here. Gabriel really? Sam? Ughh…. You just take Sam to Bobby's. We'll be there in a few days. Don't give me that Bitch Face Sammy. We'll be fine! See ya." With a nod to Gabriel it is just Dean and Cas, his son.


	6. Thanksgiving Interlude Companion Fic

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for all of you that read my fics!

Dean Winchester was not a man that was easily surprised. However, his jaw was hitting the floor and his eyes appeared as if they were going to pop out of his head. He had to be dreaming. There was just no way that this was possible. Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Cas are you wearing a pink apron?" said man spun around almost dropping the mixing bowl he had been holding.

"Dean! I- I am?" He squeaked. Dean had to lean against the door frame. Had Cas really just squeaked? Dean sank down to the floor and waved Cas over. Cas sat down beside Dean and continued to mix what ever it was. Dean glimpsed in the bowl and saw batter with cinnamon in it.

"Dude are you making home made pie?" Cas's face reddened and he ducked his head.

"I am under orders not to tell you." Dean smiled goofily at Cas.

"Come on kid. Tell me! Are you making pie?" Cas looks at Dean sheepishly. A swift nod is the response from Cas.

"Want to help?" Dean throws an arm around Cas and laughs.

"Sure. I can make a mean pie." Cas cocks his head to the side and tentatively questions,

"Mean, why would a pie be mean? It is an inanimate object is it not?" Dean kisses his forehead and says,

"It's a figure of speech. It means that I can make a good tasting pie." Cas's mouth forms a little o and Dean jumps up, whilst pulling Cas along with him.

"Let's get shaken bacon." Dean just shakes his head at Cas and grabs a pie pan. Cas places the bowl back on the counter and grabs a can of apples. Dean grabs Cas's wrist and says,

"Hold up there Buddy! Nope. You want to use the fresh apples. Over there in the ugly ass old bowl of Bobby's, but don't tell him I said that."

After Cas put the apples down on the counter Dean had him wash them off. As Cas set the clean apples down on the counter he picked them up one at a time and began to skin them and then quarter them. He had Cas pour the batter into the pie pan and then he placed the apples inside while sprinkling cinnamon over the top. He then adds the sugar, lime juice, lemon juice, and more cinnamon. He shows Cas how to make the top and they place it over the mixture of apple pie filling. He melts butter and 'paints' it on the the top of the pie after making the slits in the top. He then has Cas sprinkle some sugar and even more cinnamon. Okay so Dean had a thing for cinnamon. Cas was positively beaming as he slid then pie in the oven.

Dean smiled and he pulled Cas into a hug. A snap and flash of light startled both of them. Bobby was behind them holding a camera.

"Happy Thanksgiving ya idjits."

"Happy Thanksgiving Bobby." Dean replied. Bobby nodded and walked out the kitchen yelling at Sam and Gabriel. Cas looked at Dean and whispered,

"Happy Thanksgiving Dad." Dean pulled him into a hug and murmured,

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Cas. And Happy Thanksgiving to you Father. Thank you for my family. I could never ask for more."


	7. Chapter 6

Well it was awkward to say the least. Now that he thought about it, he really should have come up with a cover story.

"No it's alright. One bed is fine, right Dad?" Dean would have laughed at the man behind the desk's face if he wasn't trying not to panic. Come on Dean cover story now!

"Yeah one is fine if that's all you have and Cas really. No need to call me Dad when your Mother isn't with us. It's kinda awkward. I mean I'm not even your real Dad. Most kids don't call someone younger than them Dad even if they are married to their mother. If you get my point." Dean shot Cas a look saying he'd explain later. The man behind the counter begrudgingly handed over the room key and Dean quickly walked out the door with Cas following behind him.

"Did I do something wrong Dean?" Damn he must have hurt Cas in there.

"No it's just that people usually jump to the wrong conclusions when you called me, a man that is about your age, Dad. So I created a cover story in there. I'm married to your mother and we are taking a road trip to get to know each other better. You're mother is a lot older than me also. So some people may call her a cougar. That is not the animal, it's a woman who dates and or marries younger men. You call me Dad because that's what your mother wants okay?" Cas just nods with that confused face.

"So my mother's name, age, hair and eye color, height, likes, dislikes, and siblings?" Dean blinks at all the thought Cas put into the cover story.

"Uh…."

"Lucy, 46, blond hair, blue eyes, 5'6'', likes chocolate crèmes, dislikes meat, and I have no siblings? Do I have siblings Dad?" All the color in Dean's face vanished.

"God I hope not. Nice cover mother/wife by the way. How'd you come up with it so fast?" This time it was Cas's turn to be at a loss for words.

"Well…. We found out we are family because Lucifer was a woman so I thought it only fitting." Dean just nodded and walked into the motel room.

"So um I'm not sure how to do this whole Father/Son bonding thing Cas, cause I mean I didn't have Father of the year, but I wanna try." Dean threw his bag onto the floor and trudged into the bathroom. He knew if Sammy had been with him he would be getting a lecture and a bitch face, but with Cas he knew he could take his time. So okay he liked long, hot showers, what guy doesn't? He walked out of the now very steamy bathroom as he was towel drying his hair.

"Hey Cas, you wanna go get something to eat or see if we can have pizza delivered?" Dean pulled some clothes out of his bag and put them on as he waited for Cas's response.

"Cas? It's not really that hard of a question to answer man." Dean sighed as he turned around to face his quieter than usual son.

The door was wide open and Cas was nowhere to be found.


End file.
